Breaking Chains
by KingBroskander
Summary: Mayuri plots and Harribel almost loses hope. Almost. Not a Mayuri x Harrible oneshot. Other characters will appear.


**I am a lazy and terrible person who has a massive roadblock on my Fairy Tail and Naruto stories. Why am I focusing on Bleach now? The new chapter has given me hope. It probably won't happen but that's what fan fiction is for. If Mayuri can bring back un likeable, and crappy arrancars, ONE OF WHICH LITERALLY DISINTEGRATED, then he can definitely bring back other espada. This is a small one shot. I don't know if I'll make a full pledged story out of this or not, but we'll see.**

"Well. Shall we begin, my lovely experiments?" Mayuri grinned, his teeth giving off a predatory gleam as he stared at the quincy. Gizelle was it? Strange name.

"How rude! We are no slaves! My beauty outshines all others, and with this, I shall repay my debt to you for bringing my gorgeousness back for all to feast their eyes on!" The shinigami captain rolled his eyes at the disgusting arrancar as his focus lain strictly on the..."female" quincy, who merely stared at Mayuri.

"Hmm. My juices are starting to dry up now. I was hoping for my Bambi chan to fight someone stronger, but I get small fry instead." He pouted at the scientist before standing behind the deceased Bambietta. "I hope you didn't waste all your power just for them."

The shinigami smirked before he began laughing in mirth. He managed to control his cackles before he pointed at Gizelle. "Me? Waste all of my power? Of course not! I've just managed to, ah, how shall I put this..." He looked to his android assistant. "Nemu you insufferable girl. What did you to him?"

The girl intoned in what seemed like nonchalance, but there was some sort of twinkle in her eye as she began to answer her master's question. "Their are many enemies to deal with here in Soul Society, Mayuri sama." She tilted her head. "Was it not wise for me to send for more allies?"

Impressed, he walked towards her and in a rare act of tenderness, patted her on the back. "I see, well done you foolish girl. You sent him home."\

* * *

She never liked Los Noches. It was dreary and dark and painfully lonesome. There was one reason why she came to the desolate land, and that reason betrayed and attempted to kill her. She shook her head to remove that memory, but it would always linger in her mind. There wasn't much else to do anyways. Her arms were tied above her head as quincy guards continued their patrol around her cell. Queen of Los Noches they mocked, where's your throne now. They leered at her, admiring her figure. The Quincy King, they said with smug satisfaction, commanded that we can have our way with you as soon as the Soul King was dead. As if they could touch her, as if anyone could break her. Oh she would make them pay. Hallibel grit her teeth as she recalled the way her fracciones fought for her. Did they want her to wallow in self pity? Would they be angered at her weakness? She lowered her head in shame as tears began pouring down, was she going to meet her head in a prison cell? Her answer never came to her as a huge beam of blue light blasted through the cell corridors eviscerating the guards. She closed her eyes as debris came flying towards her before the destruction ended.

" A cero?" She rasped, her voice rough from dehydration. Voices began making their way towards her cell. An argument of sorts.

"What the hell? I thought we agreed we were going to do this quietly, you idiot!"

"I never agreed to anything, you know that." A tired voice along with a shrill child like one was getting closer to her before two pairs of feet appeared from across her. Harribel's eyes widened momentarily before she let out a sigh of relief.

"S...Starrk?" The former primera espada looked at his comrade and ruffled his hair in exasperation.

"Looks like we've got some work to do Lillynette." The green haired girl besides him grinned. "Time to go Harribel san."

And that's it. I know, it's cheesy, but I can kinda imagine him doing this. I mean, if Harribel would want to be rescued by ANY espada, I'd suspect she'd choose Starrk if he's alive. He might be. So, one shot, or do you think I should make this a story?


End file.
